You are not forgiven
by JasPie96
Summary: The basic workings of this story is that Bella is Aro's adoptive daughter and her mate is Felix the Cullen's come and find out she is alive and try to get her to leave with them. But she love Felix her dad Uncle Marcus and Uncle C. to much and isn't to sure how to fell toward them... And whole lot of other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my First Fan Fiction so please tell my what you think and if I should continue I just wanted to get my ideas out there. Please be kind as it is my first story. Constructive feed back is welcomed... Thanks for reading my story. xo**

You're not forgiven.

_I couldn't be more bored if I was grounded which happens a lot._ I looked down at the coven before us I was sitting on my chair with a look of boredom plastered on my face I was right next to my father Aro and Uncle Caius I looked back over to Uncle Marcus and glimpsed his mind _Morgan and Patrick are mates I wonder why their dating Silvia and Drew._ I laughed I thought it was hilarious when vampires diluted themselves about who their mates are.

Everyone looked at me funny I sat up straight and singled to continue. But my thoughts were elsewhere. _Felix is staring at me god why does he have to do that here NOW if I could I would blush. _I looked into his mind he was think of us in very compromising positions that would have me grounded for a 100 years if dad found out. Not that he doesn't know I have sex but come on I am his daughter (adopted but still) Felix looked at me and raised an eyebrow he know I was poking around in his head I averted my gaze to a smirking Demetri I gave him a smirk of my own and tuned back in to the Kensal coven as they were finishing up Patrick the leader of the coven said 'of course we won't say anything of Princess Isabella until the ball next week thank you for inviting us.' He said they all bowed.

I got up when the doors closed behind them before I got a chance to speak Uncle C (I get to call him that because I think Caius makes him sound old) 'We told you about the Ball Izzy now none of those temper tantrums you like to throw.' I looked and Dad and Uncle Marcus they were in agreement they knew I didn't want a Ball just as I knew I needed one to be shown to the vampire world but good god it has been three hundred years already.

I turned and walked out in a huff exiting the door behind the chairs Felix followed me to my room.

I thought the be giant permanent throwns were a bit like a guy and their car they need a good car to make up for what they lack in the bed room (or power) so I got them to change them they are now smaller and just made out of wood I wasn't allowed back in as the Princess until next week I only got to sit in on one meeting.

I opened my door and walked out of the lounge/sitting room and opened the double doors to my bed room and flopped down on my Random bed (FYI that is the brand I know when I say it to my friend they are like 'What are you on Princess Izzy?') Felix sits beside me and looks down 'Be my date to your ball?'

"Like you even need to ask' I said he lent down and kissed me god his lips felt good pressed to mine, he put his arm around my waist lifting me up and making me straddle him I didn't mind but just as it was getting good and his shirt was off my phone went off and there was a knock at my door.

I pulled back with a smile on my face 'Later now go before Demetri comes in' I said as I got of him and went to answer my phone.

'Jane love why don't you just come to my room like a normal person?' I asked.

She didn't answer she said one word 'SHOPPING?'

'Be right down' I Said already running.

I meet her and Heidi in the garage standing next to the latest BMW I rolled my eyes at the most inconspicuous choice. And got in shotgun.

We drove out of Voltoria and down to Rome it took for ever of course I always wanted to go to Malian but we tent to make that a weekend trip.

We shopped until the stores closed and then went to a club to hunt I know Felix or Father wouldn't approve but hey what the heck.

I decided that the first guy to hit on me would be my meal just then a guy came over 'Hey You'll do' he said to me making it sound like it had better offers I smiled and took his hand I lead him out into an alleyway out back and while he kissed my neck and tried to see if I was ready I was like 'no I have had enough it is only fun when Felix is here and I play damsel in distress' so I pushed him away and the turned him around really fast biting him draining him dry.

I dropped him it was the first time I looked at him he reminded me of Edward I thought absently.

Heidi came and got me and walked me back to the mouth of the alley while Jane got the car. She didn't say anything I didn't either.

We got back to the palace really late well not really but it was like 12 o'clock during the day. While the Demetri and Alec took the bags to our rooms along with their mates I found Patty the human receptionist and motioned for her to follow Patty had been working for us for 5 years and she was to be turned she had the ability to endure long durations of fire (I can tell what others powers are it is just one of my many gifts) 'Patty todays your lucky day' I told her as the doors opened I hugged and laughed at Felix but then saw why he was being so possessive.

There stood the Cullen's with another human girl about my physical age. She was pretty she had blond hair cut to her shoulders and blue eyes she looked a little like Rose I looked at how she was hanging on to Edward and he looked ready to run away I looked into his head _oh my god MY Bella is alive I can't believe it why did I waste my time with Anna._ I looked over the faces of my forma family and to be honest I felt nothing. I slowly walked to my father and sat down on the floor next to him.

The Cullen's all let out a collective breath and started talking.

'How are you alive?' Alice said.

'Who turned you' Carlisle said.

'It's good to see you Bells… I think' Rose said.

'Why didn't you look for us?' Emmett asked.

'I…I love you Bella' Edward whispered so Anna couldn't hear as I looked at them I couldn't help but smile thinking how shocked they will be when I explain things….


	2. Chapter 2

'Okay firstly you have no right asking my daughter any questions, Second you should show proper respect to the Princess and third never speak out of term again.' Dad said he was mad as anything.

'Dad don't worry about it' I said. I looked again at Anna and smiled I walked to her she flinched back into Edwards arm but he just pushed her forward. 'Anna I won't hurt you in fact I think I will give you a gift I can erase your memory of ever finding out about the Cullen's and then you can go back to your life like your meant to live it.' I said calmly she nodded then passed out (well I made her pass out but whatever) I sat back down next to Aro and said in a cold voice 'okay well Felix turned me…' I said smiling at my mate. Then continued 'he did it because he knew I was his mate and his Masters knew I was 'gifted' so when I was attacked by some nomad named Paula was it?' I asked Uncle C. he just nodded so I continued. 'I was turned maybe two weeks after you left and I didn't go look for you because I had a new family, a mate and the awesome shops. And if you must know I just can't do your diet I tried ask anyone the end result was NOT pretty. There was blood everywhere' I shuddered at my first hunting trip human blood repulsed me still when I was in the first few weeks as a newborn and I couldn't stomach animal blood…

'I am not stupid you'd all try convert me until I killed myself.' I continued and sighed. 'Any more redundant questions?' I asked as Jane, Alec and Demetri walked in.

'Yeah what are your powers?' Edward asked I rolled my eyes such an Edward question.

'Well let's see first there is what I like to call amnesia dust, then my mind reading but I have to concentrate and they usually know when I am in their head, you can't forget the fact I can scene others powers.' I finished.

Felix laughed and said 'Don't forget the siren power good god that one annoys me.' I shoot him a look and turned back to the Cullen's standing open mouthed. Just then Heidi walked in fixing her new dress it was tight hot pink mini dress that I thought would look horrid but she made it work. 'Hey Heidi can you please take Anna here to the airport while you're out hunting?' I put air quotes over the word hunting.

She smiled and lifted the mini Rose from the ground where Edward had left her.

'Well since we all seem to have a lot to catch up on why don't you lot get shown to the guest wing for the week it will be yours.' Dad said 'What no' I said at the same time Edward said 'I wanna be near Bella' that got a growl off Felix, Dem, dad, Uncle C. and Uncle Marcus.

'Felix and Izzy will show you to your rooms.' Dad said leaving no room for argument. I was mad because I was still in the dress from last night and Edward keep ogling me.

Alice started to follow first while Felix and I walked away talking soon enough we had the whole coven tailing us Felix stoped me before the hall of the guest wing and kissed me long and deep making my unneeded breath catch and dead hart skip a beat. Then I heard a growl I looked at Edward and said 'Mate remember' pointing to Felix. We continued walking Felix held my hand for the last minute of the walk. As I pointed to doors I said names 'Okay Alice and Jasper are in this room' pointing to the one we are standing in front of. 'Carlisle and Esme are in this one' I said pointing to the doors opposite and down from Alice and Jasper.

Felix took over 'Rose and Emmett are in the room just before the end of the hall and Edward is in the room right up the end… Right next to me.' I smiled.

_Why in god's name would I want to be anywhere near you? _He thought.

'Because Edward I will be in the room ALL night unless we go hunting' I smiled up at Felix and he nodded.

Felix kissed me good bye because he had to go back to the Throne room. Alice basically jumped on me when I didn't return the hug she pulled back.

'What's wrong Bella?' I use to like Bella but I preferred Izzy or Isabella now.

'It is Izzy, Isabella or in public at the end of the week Princess. Alice in no way can you call me Bella' I said no doubt a bit too harshly.

I walked into Alice and Jaspers room it's colour scheme was browns and whites with splashes of gold and red here and there they all gasped I sat down on the dark brown almost black leather lounge and put a gold throw pillow with red embroidery showing the Voltori crest on my lap.

'Ask all ready unconcerned please.' I said while sighing.

'How did you make it to Aro's DAGUTHER so fast?' Edward asked.

'You already know this from the first time I came here to save you might I add he was protective of me they all where Aro the most.' I said.

'Why and what happened with the animal blood?' Emmett asked.

'I don't know why maybe because I am a shield or part shield something like that we haven't had time to work on it yet…. But my first and second meal not to mention my 87th was a total mess I throw everything up it looked like a house of horror on crack and I was so moody I almost killed one guard.' I shuddered.

**Edwards POV**

Bella MY Bella was gone they had changed her I didn't recognise the person in front of me as she answered question mainly about shopping thanks to the girls I thought of ways to get her back like beat up Felix, Accuses the Voltori of holding My MATE against her will, Kiss her mad make her see that they are trying to keep us apart. And I wouldn't stop until I got her back at my side.

**Alices POV**

_No should I tell Bella…I mean Izzy about what Edward is planning on doing I mean I want her back to but not if he has to force her to love him._ I stopped thinking when Bell…Izzy looked at me and I felt her their digging them she smiled and shook her head and me 'Alice don't worry about it Felix is the best fighter I know and he doesn't cheat with mind reading.' She shot to Edward.

**Roses POV**

I never liked Bella or Izzy as she asked us to call her now but I have to admit I love that fact she isn't pining for someone who left her and has moved on Edward had too Alice so him with his mate and she was already a vampire but I came to the realization that Edward was only after power. When I didn't hear a growl from him I looked at Bella….Izzy whatevs.

'Are you doing that Eddie Boy can't read my mind?' she smiled the first genuine one since Felix left.

'Just because he can't read your mind doesn't mean he bant hear you.' She said but said 'Yeah I like to keep with girl solidarity sometimes and not let people see what we have planned or just plain thinking at any given moment but FYI I heard and I agree…But hey he is the can't beat 'em join 'em type person anyway.

**Okay so please say what you would like to happen in the story and feel free to ask questions if you are confused about something. **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roses POV**

Izzy smiled at the same time Edward said 'I am not a cant bet 'em join 'em person I am a person that stands for love our love please Bella I love you come back to me to us.'

She was still smiling and said 'No I don't think so I am quite happy here….' 'Thank you' she added sarcastically.

Alice and I had a small smile on our lips when Bella… I mean Izzy shot up from the lounge and shh'd everyone.

Then she smiled as Jane and a human came in.

'Patty so good to see you, now as I was saying before it's your lucky day. You know how we had that fire last week and you got caught in the middle' she asked as we gasped.

'Yes Princess Isabella I remember I had to try and get Master Aro's Mate out it was rather difficult as she refused to come I am sorry she died.' Patty said

We all looked confused Aro's mate was dead.

**Bellas POV**

'that's okay and besides Patty she wasn't Dads mate only appeared to be for the benefit of having one his mate is actually…. Well time will reveal all.' I said thinking oh god why the hell does she have to be my new mother I hated her guts them shook my head. 'You're seeing Philip right?' Philip was a new guard acquired about 150 years ago he has the ability to 'plant' ideas into the enemies head so he is quite valued. 'Philip is in fact your mate and since you have a power and are a mate of a Voltori guard we have made a grave decision to turn you Jane will be turning you and Philip will stay with you until you change and take you feeding with Demetri.'

I smiled at her as Jane bragged her out of the room I liked Patty she was sweet and pretty her red hair always messy and she had those wide eyes that kind of said I am innocent. I turned around to the Cullen family and set my lips in a grim line they had shocked faces.

'We do turn some humans now and then' I said simply and turned to leave when Alice caught my arm.

'Bell… I mean Isabella can we… can we ever be friends again?' she asked I looked at Jasper and let him feel my feelings toward them it was hurt, betrayal, hate even but there was also forgiveness just not family.

'I don't know if we will be friends again or not but I can tell you this now even if we were to become friends and we saw each other every day for 200 years we would never be as close as we were.' I said and walked out.

I was sad to say it but it was true Alice had abandoned me not only once but twice along with her family all because Edward wanted to dictate my life, but he can't he never should of tried I loved them and they just hurt me and left not once but TWICE I used to upset by it now I just hate that feeling of weakness and I will never feel that again I have Felix, Jane, my Father and uncles I have the guard even if I didn't approve at first I have grown to now it is my life and my family and I only hope Edward will respect my decision and know I will never go to him not again. How did that saying go again...? Oh right fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me but fool me three times you're a dead man.

Well that's how I say it anyway so let's hope he don't try anything for Alice and Esme's sake.

I walked out of the hall toward the throne room trying to find Felix he wanted to ask me something the other week but told me to wait till the Ball but I have something to tell him. God it will be a shock to say the least.

I take a deep breath and walk out to the garden that has beautiful big trees planted by me when I was a new born.

He was standing out near the farthest tree I walked over at human pace and stoped ten paces away he turned and closed the distance.

He kissed me on the check and smiled I sat down on the ground and motioned for him to do the same.

'You know how I was away for about three months 20 years ago?' I asked

_Of course I remember where she going with this?_ He thought.

'Well you see while I was gone I meet a vampire with a special gift she had the ability to give other vampires... Life.'

He looked at me and I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach and said 'Listen closely.'

I saw his eyes widen and he heard the heart beat come from my stomach. 'Have you told Aro?'

'Not yet I thought the father would like to know before the grandfather is informed and besides I will tell dad and my uncles tonight I wanted to know if you wanted to join me?' I desperately wanted him there he saw this and nodded slowly I smiled and said 'It will apparently be like a human pregnancy 9 months, I will have to actually eat human food because she altered my body to allow child birth I will need human substance as far as I can understand the baby will be half vampire and half human.' I said he rose and pulled me up with him.

**Five hours later.**

_Oh my god' _Auntie Didyme thought.

_How is this possible? _Uncle C.

_ Felix and I will have to have a nice long chat. _Dad.

_Oh a baby around here so cute. _Auntie Dora thought.

I looked at the shocked faces of my family and then to Uncle Marcus. 'Coagulations sweetheart.' He said hugging me.

'We'll make the Ball into a baby shower.' Dora said.

'Hold up the baby isn't due for like 6 months guys the Ball is in a week.' I protested.

Then we heard voices coming for the hall way. 'Isabella oh my god you are pregnant?' Alice went.

'Boy or Girl and how in the sam hell is this possible?' Rose asked.

Esme just hugged me whispering congratulations in my ear then the guys piled in Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle hugged me a bit unsure and hesitant.

Edward started yelling 'You are having a kid. With him. What about me. If it was possible why not have the kid with me?' he bellowed.

'Because you actually have to ask that question. I don't love you that way anymore you don't love me like that either you saw Alice's vision of your mate and she ISNT me so go find her.' I yelled at his Felix grabbed my arm to try calm me I relaxed at his touch and suddenly said 'I'm hungry' the girls knew what I meant and started to go get some human food with Felix Edward and the others looked concerned. 'You are going to turn into even worse of a monster with this thing in you you need it out NOW.' Edward said and tried grabbing me when Jane turned her power on him.

**If I remember I will have another chapter up in a few days hopefully a longer one... :P**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4- Short

**Okay please note this isn't a long chapter I know it hasn't been long but I am sorry that it is taking a while. I am taking a bereavement time so the next chapter will be longer then normal and should be up with in a week maybe a few days... **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far.  
**

Edward screamed in pure agony and I smiled slightly then said softly 'Stop, Jane'

It took her a moment to see and stop and when she did he got up and attacked me.

I quickly glimpsed his mind and let my shield down all my memories flow. Of being left the second time i mean come on who forces someone to marry them just to convince his family to leave because she changed her mind... god. I let out the memory of Paula out of how she hunted me hurt me worse than James and then nothing as I was unconscious then slowly waking up as Felix and Aro where there Aro nodded and Felix bit me the pain was numbing to me I felt nothing i almost thought I was dead. Then my first thought waking up was to never see the Cullen's again and to kill them if I do.

I stopped it letting him up. He ran to his family offcourse being Vampire royalty meant I couldn't continue with my little vendetta even if I wanted to because I had to be fair.

Rose and Alice came back in and they had water and chips in their hands (Light and Tangy) I almost attacked them off course it wasn't the best thing to have but it hit the stop.

I was thinking maybe I should go tell Eddie boy about my little vendetta drop but Felix dragged me to my room and kissed me.

**Please tell me what you think I could do to improve my story am I on the right track.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I an tots forgetful... like Lol.**

**And that is enough of the blond girl talk (not being mean to those who talk like that just venting.)**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga that belongs to SM I only own the plot to my story and the random filler characters...**

Felix and I were taking a walk around the garden again.

"Hmm I think we should start thinking of names. What about... Elliot for a boy and Claudia for a girl." Felix asked.

"I like Elliot for a boy too so we can see I like the names though." I said as I turned to kiss him.

"This will be the longest nine months ever" Felix said.

"It will be worth every second of it don't worry so much…. Leave that to me you know how I like to worry" Felix looked at me with pure love in his eyes and I had to roll my eyes when he knelt in front of me and put his ear to my still flat stomach. He started whispering that 'you're going to be the most spoiled baby on the planet' 'you're goanna be loved so much' I finely had enough when Rose and Alice walked into the garden I smiled they had a chicken stir-fry in their hands and I was so hungry (well Rosalie had the stir-fry Alice had a cup of blood. Human blood) Felix got up and kissed me and left giving me some time with the girls I used to call sisters.

Once I finished my food the girls started speaking rapidly and if I was still human I wouldn't have heard any of it (okay I wouldn't have a chance not to hear it because I would have been dead.) "OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE TIME WE HAVE THREE HOURS TO GET READY WE HAVE TO HURRY YOU CANT BE LATE TO YOUR OWN BALL" Alice was saying. Rose on the other hand was saying "THREE HOURS HOW COULD WE LET YOU BE OUT HERE ALL DAY WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN GETTING READY THE SECOND YOU WOKE UP GOD MAKE THAT LAST NIGHT SO MUCH MORE TIME IF YOU WERENT SLEEPING." I hardly distinguished between the two but only Rose would talk about the pregnancy as sleeping.

_Time skip:_

I was walking down the hall toward the throne room with Felix he was laughing at me muttering about how the girls will be the death of me that they are worse than Chelsea and Heidi and Jane and Renata and Auntie Dora and Mother and Auntie Di rolled together. He thought I was being silly and didn't think they were that bad just wait till next week mister before they leave I have to go shopping with them and news flash big guy I need someone to hold the bags I thought wickedly.

That was the last I could think when to doors opened and the Kensal family came up to us I hugged them all and Morgan and Silvia said "OMG I love your dress." It was a fitted black dress with long sleeves the under skirt stoped just before the knees and the lace see through fabric fall to the flour. I thanked them said I liked their dresses and moved on to the next group I needed to great. Before the massive introduction to the VAMPIRE world and dad called it.

Dad called me over about 2 hours into the ball for the introduction.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE" he said when everyone was looking at him he continued. "Many of you are wondering why you are here many think you know few do… firstly I would like to introduce my lovely daughter Isabella Voltori the princess of the Voltori and as everyone already knows her husband and mate Felix of the Main Guard. Secondly we are here to celebrate the first in the history of vampires a pregnancy of two vampires my lovely daughter and Felix are expecting their lovely perfect bundle of joy if February and she is 3 months pregnant she will be the acting princess to all vampires and with those of you under 200 years of age will be under her rule. She will be the one enforcing the laws on to you. And if you think she will be merciful think again she did not get her throne by being kind and caring she is very harsh and unforgiving when it comes to rules being broken. Please enjoy the ball and if you have any questions you would like answered ask any member of the Voltori they will have the answer or point you to the one with it. And remember this is a joyous exaction so no fighting." Dad said everyone started clapping.

A group of nomadic vampires Lydia and Clyde and Clive came up to me and congratulated me Lydia hugged me a touch to tightly to be considered friendly. "What are you naming it?" she asked I smiled and nodded and replied "We are considering a couple of names but we don't know quite yet" I said hoping to avoid answering wholly and truthfully.

"Well as long as you don't name it Claudia for a girl you'll be fine"

"Why is that" I asked trying to mask my anger.

"Because I hate Claudia's they are repulsive." Felix grabbed my arm and dragged me away before I could hit her.

**Because I am at a loss should the baby be a girl or a boy and do you like the names fill free to suggest the names...**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Jas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Twilight Saga that belongs to SM I only own the plot to my story and the random filler characters...**

**So I have had a few PM's asking the same question I will try answer that in the next few chapters.**

"I wanna kill her" I screamed. When we got to the garden. He tried calming me down but I wanted to scream and have a fight with someone the hormones where getting to me and it was only three months in. this is going to kill me just then Lori comes out Lori aka Mother has blond hair and she is short she kind of reminds me of Reece Witherspoon and Britney Murphy mixed together I hated her simply because she has only been around for 50 years and I didn't want her to think that she could just be Aro my dad's mate and not help him she thought it was just a take relationship.

"Isabella you and Felix are a lovely couple and will make wonderful parents I absolutely love the name Claudia just so you know."

"Thanks Lori" I said swallowing my pride as she did to say that we walked back in side and over to the Romanian coven.

I was surprised to see them they usually put up a fight on coming to see us they must want something because that would be the only logical reason for them to be here.

"Vlad so good to see you" okay so I lied only half the coven was here Vlad and Hope. Hope being a new member she was blond and perky all the things I hated so we didn't get along well.

We talked for a good chunk of the night about nothing until Felix came and put his arm around me and pulled me to the centre of the room to dance I my arms around his neck kissed him slowly a deep growl was heard across the room and everything stoped dad was next to Edward in a second ushering him out and before things could start again Felix and Uncle C had me out next to dad.

"What is your problem?" Dad asked Eddie boy.

"That disgusting excuse of a vampire is all over MY mate." Oh boy he is back to that.

"Edward let's get one thing straight the only reason and I mean the ONLY reason you are still unbreathing is because Anna does not remember anything but one toe out of line and we will kill you the Voltori don't give second chances, hell the only reason you got a first chance was because of your dad." I said before anyone else could.

Before anyone could interject I was outta the room in to the guest wing and Felix's temporary room, throwing my guts up. Felix was right behind me pulling my hair out of my face.

All I could think of was great it's a good sign but I want to kill Felix for doing this to me.

**Sorry it is so short I wanted to get the Ball over with so the real drama can begin... Dun dun dun. **

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Please fill free to give me names and a sex for the baby.**

**Jas.**


	7. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys so I need a tiny bit of help here.**

**Go to my Poll. (Should Rose and or Esme have a kid?) ****and vote.**

**Thank you.**

**xxx.**


End file.
